


Model for Me [Timeskip]

by myheartisadeathbed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Goodbyes, Haikyuu Timeskip, Jealousy, M/M, Modeling, Original Character(s), Timeskip, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartisadeathbed/pseuds/myheartisadeathbed
Summary: Asahi graduated Karasuno Highschool, and moved on with his life to design clothing. Nishinoya graduated a year later, travelling the world for a while before he made it back home to fulfill a secret passion to begin modelling for whoever, really. Old faces meet. A burning desire reappears. Smiles return.This is an unedited repost from my Wattpad, nothing has changed from the original writing. I'm still trying to get used to using AO3, please forgive me if I mess up with something!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 13





	Model for Me [Timeskip]

Graduation. A place for happiness, tears, excitement, goodbyes... It was harder to process for those with a glass heart. Azumane Asahi had a difficult time parting with his kouhai. Then again, who wouldn't? Kiyoko Shimizu, Daichi Samawura and Sugawara Koushi Had trouble with this, too. But the thing was.. The two males had came out as being a couple to the team a while ago, and from what he heard they were going to try living together after high school. Kiyoko might still be helping out with the volleyball team when she could after this year, as Yachi still seemed a bit unknowing of things..

As for himself... The problem was that Nishinoya Yuu, the one he loved so dearly, was a year younger than him. They would be so much more separated in the coming year, with him in college and Nishinoya still attending Karasuno High School. The thing that tied it all together was that he never gained the courage to confess, or even ask him out once... And now time had run out. He absolutely hated himself for this. If only he could have the courage Nishinoya did.. But it was not that way. And now his chances with him were slim to none.

Tears were shed.. A little too many. He should be happy to have graduated, yet he felt worse than ever before. His kouhai were thanking him and the other three for the year as he was biting down on his lip and holding back as many tears as he could, though it didn't seem to work well. Daichi and Sugawara teasingly laughed at him for being so emotional, even though they were almost as sentimental as he was currently. 

Time passed way too quickly as it was soon nearing dusk and it was far past since the ceremonies had ended. The first years and most of the second years had left, some staying behind for schoolwork or whatever their reason was. The third-years had returned from a final get-together thrown by the school, but there was sure to be a few more done by students. Some third-years had been picked up by parents, and others had taken the train or a bike home.

Azumane needed to clear his mind.. He was still at the school, reminiscing in his life at this highschool, it being probably the last time he'd ever be here. Memories flooded him. The first day, joining volleyball club, meeting Nishinoya... It could go on forever. He was sat on the small hill just outside of the main campus, a fair ways from the school but nearby the gym and fields. His bag and bike were nearby, but just out of his sight to free him of the thought of leaving.

He could still hear faint chatter in the background, though none of it was loud enough to be distinguishable. He'd never noticed the quick footsteps, quiet, yet with a purpose, as they stopped beside him. The grunt that followed as someone sat beside him was what aroused him from his thoughts as his head moved up and towards the sound.

"You're still here, Asahi-san??" The raven-haired boy asked the latter. Nishinoya. Asahi couldn't help but smile, his shoulders untensing as he turned his head back away to keep his blush a secret.

"I should ask the same for you.. I expected you to have headed home with Tanaka-san." Asahi responded with a small chuckle. He was already rubbing the back of his neck, an obvious sign of his embarrassment. Nishinoya let out a sharp laugh. The one that made Asahi's heart flutter.

"Nah! I had him and Ennoshita-san stay to practice more volleyball. And don't go on about how 'You're overworking yourself!' Because you know I always end up fine." Nishinoya had jokingly made an attempt to immitate Asahi's deep voice, which Asahi just couldn't get upset with.

"Except for the time you nearly passed out during the training camp last year.. Your energy is pretty extensive, but it's not infinite." Asahi explained worriedly. This gained another laugh from Nishinoya.

"You act so much like a dad! I get it, I'm not a machine. But that was one timeee...." Nishinoya joked, letting out a sigh after. There was a thump as he fell back into the nicely maintained grass, staring up at the beautiful array of colors as the sun slowly set.

Asahi was unsure of how to respond to this. Glancing over at him, he soon after followed as he gently layed back and gazed at the sky. This might as well be his last time with him.. Ever. It wrecked him at the thought, but... Deep inside, he understood. It was really just time to move on in life. The silence was calming, yet there could be words said..

"I can't believe I've never asked this, but what are you planning on doing in life? Like.. Job-wise?" Nishinoya suddenly asked. His eyes had looked over, yet his head did not follow. He wanted to see Asahi's reaction to the sentence. As he expected, Asahi's eyes had narrowed a bit as his brows furrowed slightly. He was thinking.

"I'm...going to be designing apparel.. At least that's what I hope I'll end up doing. What about you? I expect that you're going to try getting into a good volleyball team?" Asahi answered. His voice was soothingly calm, despite his inner emotions. Nishinoya laughed yet again. How much happiness was pent up inside that small body?

"Nope! Maybe a smaller volleyball team, for fun. But I wanna travel the world! See what it's like, out there. After that.... It's a secret." Nishinoya laughed, then was silent for a few moments. "And that's why I see those drawings in your notebooks!! Pretty cool, Asahi-san!" He added with a grin. Asahi's head suddenly turned towards the shorter male with widened eyes, their gazes connected.

"Y..ou... went through my notebooks?" He pieced together almost breathlessly. "And you can tell me, you won't really have any other time to..." At this Asahi turned his head back away.

"Psh, yeah! I got bored during a training camp and you were out and I saw your notebook!! It's really cool, don't worry. Unexpected from a big guy like you!! Haha!" Nishinoya teased him, playfully punching the other's arm. He had turned onto his side to do this, soon after sitting back up as he let out a huff. "..No...I don't think I can. Not yet-! Maybe someday." Asahi had soon followed and sat up as well.

"Well, if you ever stop by back here in Japan... I'd..- Like to see you. M-Meet up, I mean-" Asahi stuttered as he turned his head away, cheeks flaring up as his eyes narrowed. Nishinoya tilted his head at this.

"Well uh.. Sure!! I'd love to!" Nishinoya answered. Asahi felt himself going limp at the sound of the.. L word. He pushed it out of his mind. "We can still keep in touch through text, too!...I will miss you though. I dunno what the team'll do without its gentle giant.." Nishinoya smiled warmly, though he could tell his emotions were about to break.. He didn't want to cry in front of Asahi. Not now.

"Ah.. I'm...happy to hear about what you are doing, though. I support it, and I'm glad to see you doing what you want." Asahi's voice was quieter, turning to the other. "Just promise me we'll meet up again someday?" Nishinoya could hear him beginning to fall apart.

Nishinoya really now understood -Or at least he thought he did- what Asahi was going through. They'd been best friends for a while now... And now they were leaving each other. They were so close that he felt there was something more..something he didn't quite get. Not yet, at least. Sucking in a breath, Nishinoya nodded. "Of course we will! I'll never break that promise. Really."

"That's...that's good." Asahi nodded back to him with a gentle smile. He couldn't bare dragging this out for any longer or he'd be a mess pretty soon, and he didn't want that to be the last impression on him that Nishinoya would see for a while. "I...'m afraid that I have to leave now. I....Goodbye, Nishinoya-san." He stifled a sob as he still couldn't let out those three simple words. That was his last chance, and he blew it. He stood with Nishinoya following as well.

"Bye, Asahi-san!!" Nishinoya tried his best to keep the mood happy as he smiled and hugged the taller male. Asahi was too shaken to hug back, it being awfully short-lived as Nishinoya had moved back and let out a final, beautiful laugh before turning and heading back for the club room.

As Asahi pedaled away towards his home, he felt..unsure of what would happen now. He'd thoroughly prepared everything, and had even boxed away things for moving to his college dorm... But he felt mentally lost. The sun, almost fully set, now had begun showing the numerous stars in the night sky. Maybe he would find peace again. Hopefully, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!! I'm really just using this story to break out of writer's block, but I'll definitely continue it if this gets popular at all! I only write during like 2am so I bet half of it doesn't make much sense, but I hope it's at least acceptable. Somewhat.


End file.
